Last Words
by Mausellie
Summary: Aya's 11 years, 2 months and 5 days old and she's already at the end of her life. Her last words are entailed here.


_Is this it?_

I winced as I fell over, flat on my face, but I didn't care. The amount my life had changed in only a few hours was unbelievable. Everything I had ever loved seemed so much more distant than before; and I found it hard to believe that could happen. But, obviously, it was possible. Too possible; too real; too vivid. I stared up at my father, the crooked grin on his face and the blood on his large lab coat. If only I'd listened to Dio, if only I had left when he told me to, if only he hadn't seemed so unreal, but now so real.

"That's enough of tag, Aya." he began, his eyes barely visible before his glasses.

My breathing hitched and I tried to remember as far back as I could, as I squeezed my eyes tightly shut. I wanted to place myself back to when it was just me, Father and Mother, all together. Before Maria, or Ogre, or Dio, or all the mad things that have happened today. I wanted to remember back to before Father had shown me his collection of dolls; painted, prized and perfect. All of what I was destined to be.

"I have to keep you still, don't I?"

My memories of Mother did nothing to soothe me. I had Dad - not even Dad - this man, this man that had suddenly waltzed into my life. He wasn't my Dad. He was someone else. This man was absolutely mad. He gave me a wretched feeling in the pit of my stomach, made me feel hopeless. The tears rolled down my face and the Doll behind me only tightened her grip. I would have given anything there and then to just be another little girl, another little girl who existed only during the period of my life prior to the last five years. I was not the same little girl as I was five years ago. I'm different now. I'm different in so many ways; I'm mature, I'm strong; I'm powerful. I'm all these things, but still I find the tears to cry.

"Let go!" I utter a last attempt, wring a sorrowful yell at him, beg the little doll to be set me free.

She does nothing but persist her hold, and my head falls to the ground. I am going to die. I am going to be a doll, a doll with "eternal beauty", a doll who has nothing but porcelain skin, blank eyes and a cold heart. His chuckle fills the air, rings through the altar.

"I didn't want to hurt you, Aya. It's such a shame."

I look up to him last one eyes, and his Cheshire Cat grin reaches his ears as he shifts the chainsaw into full gear, the sound rumbling above my head. I bite my lip and scrabble at the ground helplessly, the noise scaring me beyond repair. My mind switches to images of Ogre, of Dio, of Maria, all of which are looking at me in my Mind's Eye. I know they're far, far away, but I can't help but image them running to my safety. For a split second, my heart leaps and I look at the altar door, half-expecting Dio to run in for my safety and save me, but nobody comes. Nobody comes and I'm alone, with this strange man and a roaring chainsaw, and a doll with the sharpest nails you could imagine.

"... But I can cover your leg with a long skirt easily enough, so it'll be fine."

I look down to the purple haired doll, with the small pink lips and pale skin. Her long nails are filed and shiny, unlike my own which have chipped and have been dug into blood and dirt too many times today. She looks unreal, fake, and I guess that's just because she is. I look back up at my father, hoping if I try to be sentimental, he'll realise his mistake, maybe just maybe...

"I don't want this! I-I... I just wanna be with Fa-Father! I love you, Father! S-So, please... stop this..."

My hair is ragged, my tears are fast, my face is red and my nose is snotty, if he killed me now, he wouldn't even have the aim he strived for. My Father is mad, he is mad and I wish I'd just be safe, I wish I could be back in the room playing with Snowball, but then father talks to me again.

"Aya, don't worry. Aya and Father will always be together now!" He muses, in a sing-songy tone. I shiver and shake at this, I didn't know it'd be this close. The end? For me?

"So rest in peace."

My eyes close.

"Aya..."

My lips part.

"I love you."

The screams start.

I have a Mad Father.


End file.
